hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT Kats
SWAT Kats are two crime fighters. Biography Chance Furlong (alias: T-Bone) (voiced by Charlie Adler) - The larger member of the SWAT Kats and pilot of the Turbokat jet. T-Bone is one of the best pilots in the SWAT Kat universe, as seen in "Cry Turmoil." He loves aerial warfare history, as seen in "The Ghost Pilot," and Scaredy Kat cartoons. It was revealed in "The Ci-Kat-A" that he had a strong dislike of bugs that he eventually overcame. In "Mutation City," it was revealed that he was unable to swim, though later in the episode, he learned, and rescued an unconscious Razor from drowning. He is very protective of his partner and the Turbokat and gets extremely upset if anything happens to either. Chance is also the more daring of the two—in his willingness to take chances (especially when in the TurboKat). Chance commonly flew the Turbokat out of tough situations, refusing to eject, and coaxing his "baby"—the TurboKat—to perform. He soon started to like Felina. Jake Clawson (alias: Razor) (voiced by Barry Gordon) - The smaller member of the SWAT Kats, who is a mechanical genius. He designed the various gadgets and advanced weaponry used in the Turbokat, and he serves as the radar interceptor and weapons control officer, or RIO, in the Turbokat. He is a martial arts master. He is the more measured, and restrained, of the two kats. In "Razor's Edge" he lost his self-confidence in his fighting because he had "hurt" two pedestrians, but recovered from this upon discovering it was a set-up by Dark Kat. He loved the late night show with David Litterbin (a pun on David Letterman). His catchphrase is "Bingo!" How They Became Vigilantes Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson were members of MegaKat City's militarized police force called the Enforcers that are led by Ulysses Feral, a rude, inflexible, and incompetent person. While in pursuit of Dark Kat, Chance and Jake disobeyed Feral's orders to leave Dark Kat alone since he wanted to take credit for defeating him in front of the media. When Chance objected since Jake already had Dark Kat locked for target, Feral knocked Chance and Jake's plane into Enforcer Headquarters allowing Dark Kat to get away. Feral, angry and not wanting to face suffering from the media, forced Chance and Jake to work in the salvage yard to pay for the damages that he caused and discharged from the Enforcers. Chance and Jake built themselves a three-engine jet fighter called the Turbokat, which resembled several different jet fighters, most notably the Grumman F-14 and theSaab Draken, along with a handful of other vehicles such as the Cyclotron (a motorcycle built into the jet's seating, deployed from the bomb bay of the Turbokat like a missile), the TurboMole (a subterranean vehicle used to drill underground), the HoverKat (a militarized hovercraft), and the Thunder Truck (a militarized Jeep modified from their tow truck). All these vehicles were stored, along with a training area and other equipment, in a place that was used in Mega War II. Chance became T-Bone and Jake became Razor and they patrolled the city as the SWAT Kats. They had to battle Dark Kat, Past Master, Dr. Viper, the Metallikats, Feral, and the Enforcers. The SWAT Kats are allied with Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs and Feral's niece Lieutenant Felina. Category:Characters Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:The Funtastic Index